User talk:YoshiStyle
Welcome to Wikitroid! YoshiStyle, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 18:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy The file you uploaded, Yoshi.jpg, was deleted due to being off-topic; that is, an uploaded image that isn't related to Metroid under Wikitroid's Image Policy. You may try hotlinking the image (that is, inserting the URL directly into the page, but I don't know which websites this works for), but any other off-topic image uploads to Wikitroid will be deleted on sight and may result in further warnings. If you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 15:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you not upload duplicate images? For example, the one of Samus in MOM, and probably the one of her PED Suit. I don't know about the helmetless one though. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) This warning is in regards to pretty much every image you've uploaded to Wikitroid so far. Firstly, the following images have been identified as duplicates of already existing images and have been deleted: *'File:350px-Dark Aether.png' (original: File:Dark Aether.png) *'File:800px-Hazard Shield No Corruption.png' (original: File:Hazard Shield No Corruption.png) *'File:Samus05--article image.jpg' (original: File:Metzero0.png) - a special note about this one: It's obvious that the duplicate is an unusable artificially enlarged version of the original) *'File:PED Samus Aran.jpg' (original: File:M3 C pedsamus2 ad.jpg) *'File:450px-Hanging02.jpg' (original: File:Hanging02.jpg) Again, all of the images in bold (the ones you uploaded) have been deleted because they are duplicates of the images listed as the originals. In the future, please take more care when uploading images to ensure that you aren't uploading duplicates; remember to check the images's subject article and related articles. If you find that an image you want to upload is already used on the wiki, please use the one already on the wiki. However, you can overwrite images if you have a better quality version, but this is an advanced topic and is beyond the scope of this message. From the images you uploaded that have not been deleted, the following images were uploaded in violation of the Images Policy because they lacked a licensing tag: *File:3 06.jpg *File:Missile no 04.jpg *File:Feature life lessons 02 sm.jpg *:File:800px-Sammylittle.png While we welcome images here at Wikitroid, we have certain rules and requirements that apply to images. In your case, you failed to add a licensing tag to the image you uploaded. We require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a licensing tag that (correctly) indicates their copyright status. Selecting one is actually a simple process, and is done using the Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form. Please take a look at our Images Policy - which contains information about which licensing tag you should select - before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. Also, please note that while I have fixed the images mentioned earlier for you, in the future, images that you fail to (correctly) tag may be deleted without warning. Please read the Images Policy before uploading any more images. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The following images you recently uploaded to Wikitroid have been identified as duplicates and have been deleted: *'File:472px-Samus Aran1 MP2.jpg' (Duplicate of :File:Samus Aran1 MP2.jpg) *'File:449px-Metroid-Prime.jpg' (Duplicate of File:Metroid-Prime.jpg) *'File:800px-NP189-P60-61.jpg' (Duplicate of :File:NP189-P60-61.jpg) In addition, you failed to add a licensing tag to the image :File:Kriken.jpg. While I have added the tag to this image for you, in the future, the image may be deleted without warning. Please note that this is your final warning. If you again violate the Images Policy when uploading images, you will be banned from uploading images to the wiki. Please take a moment to read the Images Policy, and read the previous warning I have left you. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 22:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC)